degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions (Season 1)
The first season of Degrassi Evolutions will premiere on December 5, 2012 on Degrassi Wiki. The first half of the season will follow a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, named Degrassi: New Start, depicting the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year. The next part of the season will also follow a Monday through Thursday format with 10 episodes, named Degrassi: All Or Nothing, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The final part of the season will be named Degrassi: Moments. this season has two slogans, "Every Moment Counts" and "The Showdown That Will Tear Degrassi Apart." Main Cast Sophomores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick Hockey player who is quickly unraveling. *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels, a homophobic member of the Toronto Ice Hounds and Hayley's twin brother. *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels, an overachver who selfharms herself and is Trent's twin sister. *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris, a nice and sweet guy who is gay with a bad past. *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson, a blackmailer ho fights for what she wants. Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay boy who is insecure about his weight. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly cheerleader. *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews, a guy with a bad homelife. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a clingy lesbian, fashionista, recovering alcoholic, and former rich girl. (Grade 12) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a former bad-girl who is learning to be smart and responsible. (Grade 12) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who has struggled with bipolar disorder. (Grade 12) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a vicious and snobby cheerleader. (Grade 12) *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back, charming craftsman and environmentalist. (Grade 12) *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, the overweight and humorous leader of the band WhisperHug. (Grade 12) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a fierce girl who was student council president, but is now rebelling. (Grade 12) *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the hockey team who protects his gay little brother. (Grade 12) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a very eccentric girl who is in her first lesbian relationship. (Grade 12) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself after dropping out. (Grade 12) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian. (Grade 11) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Hockey Team. (Grade 11) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl who wants to graduate early to cure breast cancer. (Grade 11) *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. (Grade 11) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent girl who wants to be a journalist. (Grade 11) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly musician and former teen mother who found faith in God. (Grade 11) *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student who is struggling to find his place in high school. (Grade 11) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an controversial athelete who wants to find new things. (Grade 11) *Kevin Alves as Fab, a member of the Drama Club whom Tristan has a crush on. (Grade 11) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the hockey team. (Grade 10) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 9) *Ingvar Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 11) *Bo Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 11) Adults *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. * Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Mr.Matthews, Austin's father *Mrs.Matthews, Austin's hardworking mother *Mr.Michaels, Trent and Hayley's father. *Mrs.Michaels, Trent and Hayley's mother. *Mr.Harris, Dakota's father. *Mrs.Harris, Dakota's mother *Mr.Milligan, Tristan and Ownen's father. *Mrs.Milligan, Tristan and Owen's mother. *Mr.Santamaria, Tori's father. *Mrs.Santamaria, Tori's mother. *Mr.Jamieson, Stefanie's father. *Mrs.Jamieson, Stefanie's mother. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. Trivia *This is the first season of me and the Showstopper101 FanFiction. *The promo's and the music video promo will be out later on today. *The first week of the season will come on Wedsday through Saturday only for the first week. Photos 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png Category:Blog posts Category:Seasons